Back in Your Loving Arms
by Osparrow
Summary: Takes place after All I Can Say. Riku reflects a bit on her rescue by a naive little redhead named Daisuke Niwa. Emotions swell. It's about as much Daiku fluff as one can manage.


BACK IN YOUR LOVING ARMS

Started: November 11, 2007  
10:57PM

A/N: Greetings! I'm back with another oneshot! But this time it's a songfic! Whadda ya say to that, eh? This is supposed to be a sequal to another story, but I can't find it

A/N: When I do find it, be sure to read it, ok?

I wrote this over 6 years ago, so my writing has COMPLETELY changed since then. But I really want to put this out there so that people don't think I died, haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel

**Claimer!:** Schweet! I get to write a claimer! Anyways... **I wrote the lyrics to the song. PLEASE don't take them without my written permission! They're really sentimental, and I wrote them for that reason!** Now, let's begin!

**Back in Your Loving Arms**  
Yet another one of those fluffy Daiku stories out there! Enjoy!  
A fic by Osparrow

I walked beside Daisuke. The silence was amazing after what had ahppened. We were trying to savour the moments. He suddenly picks me up with a smirk on his face, and begins to run with me in his arms.

_**Here I am again  
Back in your arms.**_

I giggle like a small child, blushing. I was being a fool, but who cares? We're together! We were together- forever! I may be naive, but this may be the beginning of a wonderful relationship that will last

_**Feeling just like a fool  
'Cuz I feel like a child  
When I'm...**_

I smile. It was funny having Daisuke carrying me, laughing like a child himself. Oh how naive human kind can be. It can be cruel, but there are the naive too. The naive who get the person of their dreams, or their prayers from when they were small! The naive who were so... _loveable_! Oh, bless the naive!

_**Back in your arms again,  
Bowin' my head,  
Kneeling before you**_

There's an old saying, "Silence is golden". Sometimes, it really is. For Daisuke and I, at that point in time, that old saying could not have been more true. My prayers had been answered. God had heard me after all. He cared, even when it had been so hard to ask- so, well, for lack of better descriptive words, naive.

_**What can I say?  
Praying's so hard for me  
So, what more can I say?**_

Daisuke soon put me back down, and I smiled wider. Mocha met crimson. Salt met pepper. Girl met boy. Can anyone say BF and GF?  
I smile and look down, thanking God for such a wonderful miracle, and for hearing me through while I was stuck.

_**Breaking into a chant  
With my invisible best friend, God,  
I know he can hear me  
'Cuz I prayed your prayer  
and fell...**_

Daisuke slipped an arm around my shoulder. I returned the gesture. It just felt so true, bowed head and all.

_**Back in your arms again,  
Bowing my head  
Kneeling before you**_

Silence is golden. Friends are silver. They make an unbeatable pair sometimes. I keep praying, even if it is hard to do. My insides felt as if they were going to explode in joy. Pure joy. What can a person say during that type of feeling? _HOW_ can a person do _anything_?! Just being together is enough.

_**What can I say?  
Praying's so hard for me...  
So what more  
Can I say?**_

"I love you, Daisuke! You saved me!" I smiled, pulling him into a tighter hug. Daisuke smiled.  
"I love you too, Riku!" he replied, returning the hug.  
"You finally came, but still, you're amazing." I grin. _'Amazingly naive, but that's one of the many reasons I love you.'_ I add silently in my head.  
Daisuke was quiet. "Um... thanks." He finally responded.

_**Praising you  
with all my heart...**_

"Daisuke, I'm sorry!" I suddenly blurt out, not meaning to.  
"What?" He looked over at me  
"Earlier, with Risa." I blurted, not understanding where I was saying this from. It didn't seem like it was me. "I jumped to conclusions. I didn't listen or believe you or Risa."  
Daisuke was silent. "um-"  
"I was being naive." Ok, what's UP with that word? "I was in my little wold where everything was perfect. I just was slammed into reality so hard - I ran-" I babbled, not really wanting to know how this was going to end.  
"It was an awkward position to be in!" Daisuke pointed out. "Besides, neither of us really attempted to explain did we?" He replied.  
"Um-" It was my turn to be silent. "I'm sorry." I looked down. "We cool?"  
"We're good." He grinned, giving me a light peck on the cheek.

_**Asking you  
To please forgive me**_

"Thanks, Daisuke." I grinned, wider. "Thanks for hearing me through, and being cool about it." Daisuke tilted his head slightly, but shrugged it off.  
"And thanks for being there Niwa-kun, when I was lost." I mock curtseyed to him.  
He laughed. "My pleasure, Miss Riku Harada." He mock bowed back to me.

_**Thanking you  
For all my blessings**_

"Promise me." I looked up at him.  
"What?"  
"We'll be at least friends forever, if not more." I grinned.  
He smiled back. "Deal."  
"One more thing..."  
"Wha-"  
"Don't let me do anything else that's this stupid- like going into the woods alone."  
"I think I can do that." He smiled, laughing.

_**Asking you  
Please help me keep my head  
in the trying days ahead.**_

"Thanks. You know, you're like a brother I never had, except closer, and more heroic." I put my arms around his neck.  
"Really?!" He looked up at me.  
"Yup! A real hero!  
"Wow." He tried to level up with me, but could only manage nudging my neck with his nose. Laughing, I ran my fingers through his silky crimson red locks.

_**Praising you  
With all my heart**_

"I'm taller than you?" I teased him with a smirk. For a minute, I thought he would explode at me like Ed Elric from _FullMetal Alchemist_.  
"That's not nice!" He laughed, jumping up.  
"Sorry." I replied sarcastically. Suddenly there was a ditch and my foot sunk. "I hate karma." I muttered annoyed.  
"Haha. NOw you're shorter than _me_.' Daisuke laughed, rubbing it in.  
"I still have an advantage over you though." I grinned.  
"How's that?"  
"Like this!" I picked up my leg that hadn't sunk, and kicked behind Daisuke, trying to hit the back of his calves, but he jumped avoiding the kick.  
"Points for surprising me by avoiding that!" I laughed.  
"Ha!" He looked triumphant. He didn't expect the backswing. I hit his shins, knocking him over, and set my foot dangerously close to his torso.  
"Umm..." He stood up, leaves all attached to his hair and back. Unsnagging my foot, I jumped up- a level hight with Daisuke.  
Suddenly, he tackled me to the ground and we wrestled in the leaves.  
"You know, you're going to have so much stuff on you since you're so wet!" I grinned.  
"And you're not?!" he smirked, tackling me again. I realized my whole frontside was saturated. Shoving him off of me, I jumped up and ran to a nearby tree.  
Smiling he ran at me. I merely sidestepped. He ran and tripped before he hit the tree.  
"Klutz." I laughed.  
"Whatever." He looked up with a wide grin on his face, but his eyes looked hurt.  
"Sorry..." I muttered.

_**Asking you  
to please forgive me**_

I hold out my hand and he grabs it, standing up. "Thanks."  
"Anytime." I smile. "Thanks again for the save back there. I owe you one." Daisuke smiled. "Uh-oh. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"  
"Um, I don't know?" He smirked with an evil look in his eyes.  
"Um, yeah. I'll be over there- heading back." I pointed to the other side of the path.

_**Thanking you  
for all of my blessings**_

Daisuke followed me over to the "other side". "Come back, Rik! Come join the force!" He smiled.  
"Ha ha! I'd rather be part of the Sith. They gave me cookies!" I replied sarcastically, putting an arm around his shoulder.  
"Joining the 'Dark Side' would be bad." He said, grabbing a stick.  
"Considered stupid, eh?" I brabbed another stick. "So, you're going to fight me?!"  
"Yeah. To keep you out of trouble." Daisuke smirked.  
"I'd like to see you try." I smirked back.

_**Asking you  
Please help me keep my head  
In these trying days ahead  
Then I'm...**_

Fighting Daisuke was an even match. Soon our 'lightsabers' broke, and the game ended.  
"So, did anyone win?" I asked.  
"Yes," Daisuke replied picking me up bridal style, smirking.  
"Really, now. Who?"  
"The owl."  
"Who?!"  
"The _owl_."  
"Wh- never mind. Cool!" I grinned. VICTORY IS MINE. Lowering my head, "Daisuke, I'm tired."  
"Me too." He replied. But I didn't hear. I was already sound asleep.

NO ONE'S POV

"Me too." Daisuke yawned, leaning Riku against a tree to put her on his back. Riku fell limply to her knees.

_**Back in your arms again  
Bowing my head  
Kneeling before you**_

Daisuke smiled, opening the door to Riku and Risa's room. Risa wasn't there. Probably doing something for Takeshi in return for 'being on the beach with Satoshi' _all_ day long. He lay Riku down on top of one of the two beds, and left. He had brushed most of the leaves off her outside.  
"Night, Riku. Sweet Dreams." He mumbled, heading to his own room for a nice, long, warm shower.  
Sometimes silence could be the best thing ever. Sometimes the naive were the most loveable. And sometimes, just sometimes, you can find your 'salt' or 'pepper' even in the most desperate times.

_**What can I say  
Praying's so hard for me  
So what more can I say?**_

* * *

A/N: Fluffy, wasn't it? I liked it.  
Like it? Hate it? Bricks to throw? Send 'em here. Just... don't diss the song. It's special to me. Daisuke x Riku FOREVER, peeps!

A/N2: I can't believe I wrote this SIX years ago now. After typing it, I feel like I've really improved my writing skill. Haha. I actually remember what story this comes after. Directly after All I can Say. Go read it. Haha.

A/N3: I wrote that song seven years ago. I don't remember much about it, in fact it was all new as I typed it back up today. Oops

I wrote this without ever having a boyfriend. Yeah, I desperately needed the research. Haha. It's overly sappy. Let's move on.

* * *

Finished: November 19, 2007  
9:57PM

Typed up: July 9, 2013  
10:57PM

EDITER/BETA: Laguna Loire


End file.
